the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Ton Theon/Clan Destinesia
Clan Destinesia The Maidens of Nature were created to help protect the Viridian Labyrinth. They had been missing for hundreds of years and most had forgotten about them. But now the Maidens have returned, and so have their followers. History Years passed and Shamhna lived peacefully in Clan Stjerneklart. She was content with the company of her mate, Hallowfall and didn’t need to worry much about protecting her charge. Her adoptive sons Oiche and Muerto were doing well and were happy. She could have lived a thousand more years like this. Until she felt the stirrings of change inside of her. She felt something calling for her far across Sornieth, where trees grew miles high into the sky and where Wildclaw packs frequented. She felt the calling for her homeland, the Viridian Labyrinth. But she couldn’t leave. Her home and Charge was here in the Starfall Isles. She tried to suppress her calling, and each day she did the more miserable she became. Hallowfall noticed and asked her what was wrong, so she confessed the feeling she had. And Hallowfall told her to answer it. She responded that she didn’t want to leave him or her Charge. Hallowfall said that he would be fine, and that he’d look after her Charge as she traveled. But as Shamhna thought about parting with her Charge, she realized she no longer felt an attachment toward it. Was it possible it wasn’t her Charge after all? Could a Guardian’s Charge change? Perhaps she had a new Charge now, and that was why her homeland was calling for her. There was only one way to find out. She said goodbye to Hallowfall and the rest of the clan and began her journey into the unknown. The closer she traveled to the Labyrinth, the more intense her Charge feelings became. She was brought to the border of the Shrieking Wilds and the Gladeveines. The roots of an ancient tree called to her, a green light glowed from below. She slipped through the roots, where a small cavern was under the tree. Four green stones gave off the green lighting. One stone had a thornbush engraved in it. Another had wheat, the third had a tree and the fourth had a rose. Curled up beside the stones was a parchment written in an ancient language, Shamhna only recognized from her many years of reading the Stjerneklartian library. The scroll explained that each of the stones contained magic from the Four Maidens of Nature. The Maidens of Nature were four dragons blessed by the Gladekeeper to have outstanding magic. Each specialized in the growth of certain plants and represented certain aspects of Life. There was the Maiden of Heart, who used her emotions to keep her in touch with her powers and who could grow forests of thorns and other spikey plants to defend the homes of dragons. There was the Maiden of Mind who used her logical thinking to modify plants into crops that could feed hundreds of mouths. There was the Maiden of Body who was so strong she could topple even the tallest of trees with her bare claws. She would use this lumber to create shelters for dragons in need and use her magic to quickly grow a new tree in the place of the one she toppled. And there was the Maiden of Soul who had a charismatic personality that gained the Maidens several allies and friends. She could grow flowers with every footstep. The Maidens helped make the Viridian Labyrinth into a more welcoming place for dragons, and they became somewhat into folk heros. As time passed they became legends and even ghosts for some. But then one day they disappeared and so did any knowledge of them. Shamhna felt strong Charge instincts towards these stones like she had never felt before. They were now hers to protect. But when she reached for the thornbush one, it had attached itself to her chest, and embedded itself into her skin. It did not hurt, but she could feel it’s magic coursing through her. Shamhna had become the next Maiden of Heart. And she knew it was up to her to find the other Maidens too. So Shamhna searched far and wide. It took months, but eventually she had found three other dragons who the stones bonded to. She had found her other Maidens. Shamhna became the leader of the others and decided to form her own clan with them in the Labyrinth Shamhna named her new clan Clan Destinesia. Territory . Trivia * Naming meaning: When you get to where you were intending to go, you forget why you were going there in the first place. Current Members * Shamhna * Elysian * Komorebi * Larievella * And othersCategory:Nature